A True Leader 2 - Cyborgs pride
by KawaiiKoriAnders13
Summary: This Story centers on Cyborg and Bumblebee's daughter Starfire, who falls in love with Robin, a male villain from a banished team that was once loyal to Cyborg's evil uncle, Slade. Separated by Cyborg's prejudice against the banished team and an evil plot planned by Madame Rouge, Starfire and Robin struggle to be together. Basically, this is The Lion King 2, Teen Titans edition.
1. 1- He Lives In You

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I've decided to write Lion King 2, Teen Titans style! I know my last lion king story was with Robin and Starfire, but I really wanted to see this story with them as well. SO... I made it so Cyborg could be Simba instead of Robin. Sorry for the confusion guys.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

Cast-  
Simba- Cyborg  
Nala- Bumblebee  
Kiara- Starfire  
Kova- Robin  
Zira- Madame Rouge  
Nuka- Simon (Control Freak's real name)  
Vitani- Jinx  
Rafiki- Raven  
Timon- Beastboy  
Pumba- Wally (Kid flash's real name)  
Zazu- Bruce  
Mufasa- Elinore (Cyborg's mother)  
Scar- Slade

The sun rose high over Titans tower to Jump city. Heroes from all around the world stopped what they were doing to go to Titans tower.

 _Night  
_ _And the spirit of life  
_ _Calling  
_ _Oh, oh, iyo  
_ _Mamela  
_ _Oh, oh, iyo_

Raven was standing on the tip of the Titans tower promontory. " _Ubukhosi bo khokho,_ _We ndodana ye sizwe sonke" s_ he chanted as she was exhorting the heroes gathering below her.

 _Wait,_  
 _There's no mountain too great_  
 _Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear the words and have faith_  
 _Oh, oh, iyo_  
 _Have faith_  
 _Hela hey mamela_

Elinore appeared in the clouds. Raven was blown by the wind as she gestured to all the gathered heros below, who bowed down before they had even seen their leader, Cyborg, and his wife Bumblebee.

 _He lives in you  
_ _He lives in me  
_ _He watches over  
_ _Everything we see  
_ _Into the water  
_ _Into the truth_ _  
_ _in your reflection  
_ _He lives in you_

As Bruce glided in towards Titans tower he landed near Cyborg and Bumblebee, who were standing behind Raven so they could present a special little someone. Raven turned around and took a baby from Bumblebee's arms. Raven held the baby up before the assembled crowd. The heroes all cheered. While all this was happening, Cyborg and Bumblebee were blown by the wind from the approving figure of Elinore.

 _He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you _

The baby struggled playfully in Raven's grasp, it really did like to have fun. After much cheering from the crowd, Raven lowered the baby to be hugged by Bumblebee and Cyborg. While that was happening Beastboy and Wally were standing nearby watching them.

"Ah, Wally- look at that little guy." Said Beastboy proudly "A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im..."

Wally, of course, looked confused "His parents?"

Beastboy paused for a second "Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff?" he then began to demonstrate what he was talking about "Like how to belch? And dig for grubs? I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy"

Raven just rolled her eyes when she heard this. "Sorry to burst your bubble idiots, but it's a girl.'

Beastboy was calm when he heard this "...Girl." But 5 seconds later the information hit both him and Wally like a sack of bricks.

"Girl?! ...Oy!" Both Beastboy and Wally yelled, then fainted.

 **HA! BET THAT SURPRISED THEM, DIDN'T IT!? ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**

 **REVIEW!  
**


	2. 2- We Are One

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

Starfire ran outside of Titan's tower. She was about to run off into town when she was picked up by Cyborg.

"Whoa!" Cyborg said as he picked her up.

When he set her down Starfire giggled and was about to run off again, but Cyborg stopped her.

"Where do you think you going in such a hurry?" The leader asked.

"Daddy, let go." Starfire said playfully.

"Now, I just want you to be careful."

Starfire wasn't listening to her father. She had her eyes on a butterfly and started to chase it. Cyborg saw this and stopped.

"Starfire, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hur-"

"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost." Starfire finished

"And remember I want you to stay inside of Jump City at al-" Starfire interrupted Cyborg once again.

"At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them, just come straight home. Ok, can I go now? Please?" The girl asked impatiently.

"Hmm, very funny" Cyborg saw Bumblebee walking over.

"Mind your father, Starfire." she said.

"Yes Mom."

"And stay away from steel city" Cyborg finished.

"Nothing there but back stabbing murderous villains." Bruce said as he walked over.

"Bruce's right. You can't turn your back on them." Cyborg said looking around.

"Really? How come?" Starfire asked confused.

"Never mind. Just run along now."

"But dad I- "

"You'll understand someday, go on." Starfire was still confused, but ran off anyways.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Cyborg yelled after her. Bumblebee just smiled as she saw this.

"Cyborg, who does she remind you of?"

Cyborg was still watching Starfire as Bumblebee said this. "Huh? What? Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were her age." Bumblebee said mater-of-factly.

"Exactly!" Cyborg replied back. "Do you know how much trouble we got ourselves into?"

"You mean all the trouble **_You_** got us into." Bumblebee shot back. "She'll be fine."

"Ok, ok." Cyborg said as Bumblebee began to walk away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Cyborg called both Beastboy and Wally.

"Whats up dude?" Beastboy asked as he and Wally walked towards Cyborg.

"I want you two to keep a close eye on Starfire. Make sure she doesn't wander off."

Beastboy and Wally both looked at each other excitedly before replying.

"Don't worry Cyborg." Beastboy said with reassurance "We'll be on her like stink on Wally."

"Hey!" Wally said offened.

"It's the hard truth Wally, deal with it."

After Beastboy said this the two friends went out to go find Starfire, both trying to act like spies.

* * *

Walking around in the forest near Jump city, Starfire was having fun since her father was allowing her to be on her own for once. She was enjoying it by just chasing a butterfly. Starfire was about to catch the butterfly, but at that exact moment she noticed where she was. She could see Steel City right in front of her!

"Whoa cool, Steel city." she whispered to herself, starring at the sight before her. After a few moments Starfire started to feel as if she was being watched. As soon as she turned around she saw Beast Boy and Wally right behind her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Starfire screamed as she fell back into a lake.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Wally screamed as he also fell in the lake.

Beastboy looked down in horror to see Wally on top of Starfire.

"Oh no!" Beastboy started to think about what he was going to say to Cyborg "Gezz Cyborg, good news is we found your daughter. Bad news, we dropped Wally on her."

"Huh?" Wally asked as he was looked around for Starfire.

"Wally!" Beastboy yelled "Let me define, 'Baby Sitting!'"

Wally got up when he heard Starfire coughing for air under him. "Oops, Sorry." he said sheepishly as Starfire shook her head to get all the water out of her hair.

"Now Starfire, we're just here to make sure your safe, as you're a hero and gonna be the next generation's leader of the titans. You can't do that if your hurt." Wally said.

"Cyborg would kill us if you were hurt. You're not hurt now... are you?" Beast Boy asked checking for any cuts, bruises or scrapes.

"Beast Boy stop it! I'm not just a leader. That's only half of who I am!" Starfire complained.

"Well, what's the other half?" Wally asked

"Well, umm, I uhh" Starfire stuttered, trying to figure it out.

"Well, while you're thinking about it lets get some grubs." Beast Boy started walking towards where a few bugs were. "The best ones are the crunchy ones."

"No, the best grubs are the slimy ones!" Wally said, creating an argument about which grub were the best.

With both boys distracted, Starfire started to walk inside Steel city, away from the two to be on her own for once. She walked aimlessly while looking around. She tripped and accidentally rolled down a hill, bumping into a boy that looked about her age.

"Sorry." Starfire said getting up.

"Hey!" The boy sneered at the her. He quickly slid into a fighting stance. Starfire, now on alert, backed away a bit and tried to handle the situation like, just Cyborg taught her to do.

"Who are you, Hero?" The boy sneered. Starfire then realized that the boy was a villain.

She backed away, but didn't let her back be open to the boy. Confused, the boy stopped his stance and looked at Starfire as if she had two heads.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"My Daddy says to NEVER turn your back on a Villain!" Starfire said lifting her head proudly.

"Do you always do what your Daddy says?" The boy teased.

"No!" yelled Starfire.

"Bettcha do! Bettcha a Daddy's little girl! Ha!" The boy taunted at the Starfire, amused. He turned to a lake that was nearby.

"A Villain doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" The boy said proudly, stopping near the lake as he looked out in the water.

"Really? Cool!" Starfire said following the boy, forgetting her father's warning.

Once the two were on a log in the middle of the big lake they both began to feel moving under them. Looking back behind them, they saw crocodiles starting to get closer from where they were.

"RUN!" The boy yelled, scaring Starfire. They both started to run, jumping onto crocodile's backs to get back. Starfire jumped onto a tree branch as the crocodiles started to surround her.

"Hey!" Starfire yelled, watching the boy run. "What about me?"

The boy yelled out to her. "I'll distract them." Starfire saw him hitting the crocodiles, so she decided to help as well.

The boy quickly began jumping on crocodiles, but slipped into the water from the shock one crocodile gave him. Starfire quickly jumped on the crocodiles snout, reached into the water, and pulled him out without falling in herself. They both ran onto land, collapsing with relief.

"That was a close one." Starfire looked at the water.

"I did it." She whispered. The boy gave Starfire a weird look, wondering what she meant.

"I DID IT!" Starfire yelled!

"HA!" The boy snorted. Both of them started to laugh. After a bit they stopped, but giggled every now and then.

"Did you see those teeth? It was all like super scary! it was so awesome! And you, you were really brave!" Starfire said in awe.

"Yea? You were pretty brave too. My name's Robin." The boy said with a true smile.

"I'm Starfire." Starfire replied. Not knowing that they were being watched by Robin's mother, the two young kids talked and joked more.

"We make such a good team!" Starfire said excitedly. Robin smiled and Starfire smiled in return. Suddenly, Starfire poked Robin and backed away.

"Tag! You're it!" Starfire bounced away.

"Tag! You're it! You're it!" Starfire yelled. When Robin didn't move, Starfire came back a little annoyed.

"Hello? You run, I tag, get it?" Starfire looked at Robin's confused face.

"What's the matter, don't you know how to play?" She asked.

"Oh!" Starfire said, realizing Robin might not know how to play the game. She thought Robin might like fighting better. Starfire slid into a weak stance with many flaws, but it was a stance so Robin fell into his fighting stance. However, Cyborg himself appeared in front of Starfire. Just as quickly, Madame Rouge was in front of Robin.

"Rouge." Cyborg snarled quietly.

"Cyborg." Madame Rouge said happily. She coiled to attack, but then the clearing was suddenly very full with Titans.

"Bumblebee." Madame Rouge said with disgust as she laid her eyes on Cyborg's wife.

"Rouge." Bumblebee replied with just as much disgust in her voice.

"Beastboy and Wally! Now that we all know each other. Get outta our City!" Beastboy yelled at Madame Rouge.

"Your City?" Madame Rouge snarled at Beastboy, making him flinch in fear.

"This City belongs to Slade!" Madame Rouge scowled.

"I attacked you out of the city! Now you and your young child. Get out!" Cyborg scowled back.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son, Robin? He was hand chosen by Slade, to follow in his footsteps and take over the city as leader." Madame Rouge said proudly. Cyborg glared at Robin, who began to quake with fear. Beastboy looked at Robin and laughed.

"Please! That's not a Leader! That's a little kid!" Beastboy laughed.

"Robin was the last born, before YOU exiled us to Steel city. Where we have little food. Less water." Madame Rouge said pitifully.

"You know the penalty for returning to City!" Cyborg yelled.

"But the child does not! However! If you need your pound of flesh. Here!" Madame Rouge said, pushing a quaking Robin towards Cyborg. Cyborg looked at Robin's shaking form and glanced back at Madame Rouge.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." Cyborg said picking up Starfire and placing her on his hip.

"Oh no Cyborg. We have barely begun." Madame Rouge said with an evil laugh as she looked at Starfire. Rouge then took Robin's arm and walked away. Cyborg and the Titans left as well.

"Bye." Starfire said quietly to Robin.

"Bye." Robin said to Starfire, just as quiet.

Cyborg and Titans were heading back to the Titan's tower. Cyborg stopped. Bumblebee stopped too when she noticed and looked back.

"Cyborg?" Bumblebee asked. Cyborg cleared his throat to tell her he just wanted to talk with Starfire. Trusting him, she nodded and follows the other heroes. Cyborg set Starfire down on a bench, looking down at her in disappointment. Starfire smiled a fake smile at her father and received a glare in return.

"Starfire, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today." Cyborg reprimanded her.

"But dad! I I didn't mean to-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Cyborg explained. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"One day I won't be here. And I need you to carry on in my place, You are part of-"

"The great circle of life. I know." Starfire recited with boredom.

"Exactly! And you need to be more careful. As Leader-" Starfire interrupted him.

"What if I don't wanna be a Leader? It's no fun."

"That's like says you don't want to be a Hero. It's in your blood. As I am. We are part of each other." Cyborg said, lightly pushing Starfire off the bench and having her hair land on her face.

Starfire shook her head to fix her hair before looking back at Cyborg and seeing him smile at her. Starfire smiled in return.

 _"As you go through life you'll see,  
_ _There is so much that we,  
_ _Don't understand._

 _And the only thing we know,  
_ _Is things don't always go,  
_ _The way we plan._

 _But you'll see everyday,  
_ _That we'll never turn away._

 _When it seems,  
_ _All your dreams,  
_ _Come undone._

 _We will stand by your side,  
_ _Filled with hope and filled with pride._

 _We are more than we are,  
_ _We are one!"_ Cyborg sang, running past people towards Titans Tower. Starfire followed him.

 _"If there's so much I must be,  
_ _Can I still just be me?  
_ _The way I am?_

 _Can I trust in my own heart?  
_ _Or am I just one part?  
_ _Of some big plan?"_ Starfire sang with her father.

 _"Even those who are gone,  
_ _Are with us as we go on.  
_ _Your journey has only begun._

 _Tears of pain,  
_ _Tears of joy,  
_ _One thing nothing can destroy!_

 _Is our pride,  
_ _Deep inside,  
_ _We are one!"_ Cyborg sang some more, smiling at his daughter.

 _"We are one,  
_ _you and I,  
_ _we are like the evening sky._

 _One family under the sun!  
_ _All the wisdom to lead,  
_ _All the courage that you need._

 _You will find when you see,  
_ _We are one!_ " Cyborg sang as he walked up to the water to look at the Tower.

Cyborg looked down at his daughter, but saw that she was frowning. He looked at what she was frowning at and noticed that she was looking at titans tower.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are." Cyborg said, hugging Starfire and kissing her forehead.

"You'll understand one day." Cyborg told Starfire. Starfire watched the sun set on the horizon before going to the roof of the tower and looking at the stars that were starting to come out.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. 3- My Lullaby

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

In Steel city Jinx was tugging on a root, snarling as it wouldn't budge. Simon approached from behind, muttering to himself.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Slade wasn't even his father. He just took him in." Simon looked around and turned his attention to Jinx. "Oh hey, Jinx. Where's the little termite, Robin? The 'chosen one'." he said sarcastically.

Simon looked at the root Jinx was tugging on and he was just as annoyed at it as Jinx was, so he cut the root with a knife. As it snapped, Jinx tumbled backwards into a tree. Simon just guffawed as this happened.

"Simon! Where's Robin?" Jinx then immediately knew what he did. "Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey- it's every man for himself out here." Simon said defensively. "That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own." Simon was ridden with vermin and termites, so he was continually scratching himself.

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Jinx said.

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one." As Simon spoke he began scratching his back against a tree trunk. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!" He started rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body.

Jinx looked to be self-satisfied at Simon's condition.

While scooting along on his rear, Simon continued to speak. "I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!"

Jinx just rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Simon yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Jinx began to chuckle "Here's your chance."

Simon turned around and, indeed, he saw Madame Rouge walking towards him. She was holding Robin with one hand. Madame Rouge walked slowly by Simon, Ignoring him completely.

"What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" Simon began to laugh nervously as Rouge glared at him. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay."

As Rouge dropped Robin, Jinx pounced next to him. Jinx liked Robin as a brother far better than Simon, and right now she wanted to have fun.

"Hey, Robin. You wanna... fight?" Jinx said as she mock-snarled at Robin. To be honest, he wanted to have a good play-fight.

Meanwhile, Madame Rouge turned to Simon, who suddenly became very frightened.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Rouge yelled.

"It's not his fault!" Robin said as he noticed his mother getting angry at Simon. "I went off on my own!"

Madame Rouge then turned on Robin, backing him along the ground with her words.

"What were you doing?" She yelled.

"N-nothing!" Robin stuttered.

"Who do you think made us Villains?" Rouge questioned.

"Cyborg." Robin answered immediately.

"Who killed Slade?"

"Cyborg!"

"And what have I told you about _them_?"

"Sorry, mother!" Robin apologized while stuttering "...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-"

"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Cyborg would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Madame Rouge thought it was the most ridiculous thought ever, but after hearing herself say it, She reconsidered. "What an _idea_! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Slade so... powerful."

When Rouge heard Simon say something about Robin, She glared and snarled at him. She picked up Robin and carried him into a cave, as Simon glowered. Rouge then carried Robin into their "Home", and dropped him in a hollow tree trunk that was supposedly his "bed".

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!" Madame Rouge said happily.

"But I don't want-" Robin started to say, but was interrupted by Rouge.

"Hush!" Rouge then spoke in a more gentle tone. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

 _Sleep, my little Robin_  
 _Let your dreams take heed_  
 _One day when you're big and strong_  
 _You will be the Lead_

"Good night..." Robin said softly.

"Good night, my young leader." Madame Rouge said. "Tomorrow, your training intensifies."

 _I've been exiled,_ _persecuted_  
 _Left alone with no defense_  
 _When I think of what that brute did_  
 _I get a little tense._

 _But I dream a dream so pretty_  
 _That I don't feel so depressed_  
 _'Cause it soothes my inner kitty_  
 _And it helps me get some rest._

 _"The sound of Cyborg's dying gasp."_ As Rouge sang, Simon pretended he was a dying Cyborg.

 _"His daughter squealing in my grasp."_ Simon held Jinx in his hand against her will, which she easily got out of.

 _His Bumblebee's mournful cry_  
 _That's my lullaby!_

 _Now the past I've tried forgetting_  
 _And my foes I could forgive_  
 _Trouble is, I knows it's petty_  
 _But I hate to let them live._

 _"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Cyborg up a tree."_ Simon Sang.

 _"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me."_ Madame Rouge sang as she pushed Simon.

 _The melody of angry growls_  
 _A counterpoint of painful howls_  
 _A symphony of death, oh my!_  
 _That's my lullaby!_

 _Slade is gone... but I am still around_  
 _To love this little lad_  
 _Till he learns to be a killer_  
 _With a lust for being bad!_

 _"Sleep, ya little termite!"_ Simon sang threateningly, but stopped when Jinx was standing over him protectively. _"Uh- I mean, precious little deed!"_

 _"One day when you're big and strong.."_ Jinx sang.

 _"You will be the lead!"_ Rouge continued.

 _The humor as the heroes die_  
 _The thrill of Robin's battle cry_

 _"The joy of vengeance!"_ Simon sang.

 _"Testify!"_ Jinx finished.

 _"I can hear the cheering!"_

 _"Robin! What a guy!"_ Both Simon and Jinx sang, Jinx sounding more excited than Simon.

 _Payback time is nearing_  
 _And then our flag will fly_  
 _Against a blood-red sky_  
 _That's my lullaby!_

Rouge laughed maniacally in the night sky. "Soon," she thought as the villains cheered her on. "Jump city will finally belong to its rightful owners. And nothing is going to stand in my way!"

 **OH NO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW!?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! IT HELPS A LOT!**


	4. 4- Starfire's First Mission

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

Raven was sitting in her tree, meditating when she thought about Starfire.

"Oh, Elinore..." Raven said as she kept meditating. "Every day Starfire grows more beautiful, into a leader that will someday make us all very proud." But then she thought about Robin. "But this boy Robin grows stronger. And Madame Rouge fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried, Elinore. Things aren't going well."

That was when the wind blew, rattling Raven's books, potions, and gourds.

"Hmm? You have a plan?" Raven asked

One gourd fell, splitting in half. Raven held up the two halves against two pictures of a young Starfire and Robin, and brought them together until they joined.

"Robin... and Starfire... together? This is the plan?" Raven yelled as a pillow behind her exploded. "Are you crazy? This will never work! Elinore, you've been up there too long. Your head's in the clouds!"

Then the wind blew hard at Raven.

"Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right- okay!" Raven said after she finally calmed down "I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing!"

*******  
Ten years later both children changed in their own ways. In those ten years Robin went from a excited, energetic 6-year-old boy to a serious, strong, and handsome young man.

"You are ready!" Madame Rouge said, chuckling as she circled around Robin. "Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Slade had. What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Slade... take his place in Jump City." Robin said with no emotion.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" Rouge asked excitingly.

"Cyborg is the enemy." Robin answered, still no emotion in his voice.

"And what must you do?" Rouge asked.

"I must kill him!" Robin said, a tint of anger in his tone

*******  
Back at Titans tower, Starfire grew from a happy, adventurous little girl to a fierce, confident, beautiful young woman. Today was the day of her first mission! As other heroes were chatting excitedly Bumblebee was walking towards Cyborg, who was sitting at the end of the assembled heroes. He looked quite worried and sad, but he sighed gently and forced a smile when Bumblebee reached him.

"Wow, her first mission!" said Aqualad

"You must be so proud, Bumblebee." said Kole

"Here she is!" said Argent

Starfire emerged from over a hill on the trail. She looked at Raven, who was standing next to the path. She looked worried until Raven spoke to her.

"Starfire."

Bruce was nearby as Beastboy and Wally did a goofy embrace at the thought of Starfire going on her first mission.

"Hey Beastboy." Raven called Beastboy over to her.

"Yeah babe, What is it?"

"First of all, don't call me 'babe'. Second, Can you sing?"

******  
"Good luck, Starfire!" said Aqualad

"She'll be great." said Wonder girl

"Her first mission!" said Pantha

"You can do it!" said Argeant

"It's your day, Starfire." said Speedy

"Good luck, Starfire!" said Hotspot

"My, how you've grown!" said Bruce

Starfire walked over to where her parents were and she hugged Bumblebee while Cyborg just looked vaguely glum.

"You'll do just fine." Bumblebee reasured her daughter

"Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg glanced at Bumblebee, who just raised her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes upward acquiescently.

'All right... I promise."

Starfire smiled as she and Cyborg hugged. At that sight Beastboy and Wally broke into tears. Starfire looked back, and then ran off into the city. Cyborg moved surreptitiously over to Beastboy and Wally.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Cyborg told them quietly.

Beastboy and Wally, being the idiots that they are, began humming in a show of nonchalance, and sild away off the rock and ran after Starfire.

******  
Starfire began to try and catch an animal for practice in case she were in a real mission. Trying to be quiet, she stepped on a branch, which cracked and sent a herd of antelope running. Starfire, frustratedly, ran after them.

******  
A burst of steam flew out of the Graveyard as an older Jinx and Simon were standing on a ledge

"Yeecch..." Simon said disgusted. "This place is even creepier since we left it.

Jinx glared at him, her arms full of kindling. "Mmmh. Sheesh."

"I'm not scared, okay?" Simon said annoyed.

They both jumped down next to one of the spouts and Jinx dropped the kindling against the edge.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Robin was so special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah!" Simon said as he got his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground.

Jinx just watched him with amusement, then her face lit up as the near spout burst, lighting the sticks ablaze.

"That's it!" Jinx grabbed her stick. "Now come on... Starfire has started her hunt. We have to move quickly."

Simon grabbed his burning stick and leaned his head over the vent's edge as it went off, scorching his face.

"Oooh! Fire!" he laughed crazily and ran off after Jinx.

******  
Beastboy and Wally were now following Starfire. The two crossed a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and ran from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Beastboy leaped into a hollow log and gestured as though he had a two-way radio.

"Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?" asked Beastboy

Wally was confused wen he heard this. "Uhhh... Upright..." he was now smiling. "Head turned slightly to the left."

"Why do I bother?" Beastboy said as he scanned the horizon, framing Starfire in his fingers. "Ah hah."

Star was stalking the antelope again. She carefully stepped over some stones with her feet, but knocked over a few that were right in front of her, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumped up and gave a chase as the herd turned and dashed away from her, directly towards Beastboy and Wally, who shrieked in fright.

"This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" Beastboy exclaimed

The antelope passed the two boys, but Beastboy and Wally shrieked again when they turned and saw Starfire standing there, panting. Beastboy recovered and chuckled guiltily as Starfire recovered her breath.

"Beastboy... what are you doing here?" Starfire asked sternly.

"Uh... shopping!" Beastboy lied "We thought a nice pelt for the tower... some throw pillows, a little potpourri..."

"My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!" Starfire said angrily.

"No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!" Beastboy tried to explain.

"I should have known he'd never give me a real chance." She ran past them, still breathing hard. "I'll do this on my own. Away from Jump city!"

"Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Starfire- come back!" Beastboy and Wally both tried to run after her- but she was to far ahead already. "Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!"

Starfire kept running and running until she was towards the edge of the forest near Jump City. Meanwhile, Jinx and Simon were standing above with their flaming sticks.

"Let's light fire!" Simon yelled as they ran down the slope, Jinx laughing madly. "Roasty toasty leader... roasty toasty leader... " he yelled madly as he lit the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he was standing in the center of the circle of flames. "Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me?" that's when he realized his butt was on fire. "Fire! Yowww!"

Jinx scowled at his immaturity. "Hmph... come on!" Jinx dragged him off.

******  
A few antelope were spooked at something near Starfire, so they turned and began to gallop off. Starfire still gave a chase. However, she noticed a fire burning on the fields and watched the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panicked, turned, and began to run back the way she came, antelope and birds follow her. Meanwhile, Robin and Madame Rouge were watching.

"The plan is in motion." Rouge said, waiting for the right time. "Go!"

Robin ran down the slope, towards Starfire.

******  
Back at Titans tower, Cyborg was pacing with Bruce, who was several steps away.

"Don't worry, Cyborg. She'll be fine. What could happen?" Bruce asked.

Cyborg looked up and a look of terror crossed his face as he saw the smoke rising.

"No... no! Starfire!" Cyborg turned to Bruce. "Bruce! Glide ahead. Find her!"

******  
Starfire was following a pair of horses away from the flames, but found herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She saw a high stone overhang above the flames. She leaped up and tried to climb up the side, but fell unconscious upon reaching the top. Robin appeared from the smoke and loomed over her. Starfire woke for a moment and saw him looking down at her, then she lost consciousness again. Robin wasted no time and quickly picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and began to carrying her away from the fire. He leaped across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbled with Starfire down a slope into a pool of water, where Starfire began to sink. Robin quickly dove for her and dragged her to shore. Bruce, gliding overhead, watched the event.

"I have to tell Cyborg!" Bruce gasped as he quickly left.

Robin continued to drag Starfire to shore, where she finally woke up, gasping for breath.

"Where am I?" Star asked.

"You're safe..." Robin said cockily. "In Steel City."

"Steel City... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Starfire asked bewildered.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" Robin shot back.

"Look! I had everything under control!" Starfire said

"Not from where I'm standing." Robin, once again, said cockily.

"Then move downwind." said an annoyed Starfire.

Robin wasn't having it. He block Starfire's path every time she tried to walk away. After a while Star began jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as kids. Soon Robin's interest was piqued.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked like he did when they were kids.

Starfire finally began to recognize him. "Robin?" she asked happily.

Robin smiled when Starfire finally recognized him, but their brief moment had been interrupted.

"Starfire!" Cyborg exclaimed as he and a few other heroes from Titans tower arrived. Cyborg jumped in front of her, snarling and scowling.

"Starfire! You're all right." Bumblebee said relieved.

"Father... how could you break your promise?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more missions for you! Not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Robin-"

"Robin?" Cyborg glared at Robin again.

"Cyborg!" Bumblebee said sternly, who just earned a glare from Cyborg in return.

Raven had just arrived, and was standing on the hillside behind Cyborg.

"Hey! How dare you save the Leader's daughter?" Raven asked, trying to get Cyborg to know what Robin did.

"You saved her? Why?" Cyborg asked questionably.

"I humbly ask to join your team." Robin said respectively.

"No! You were banished with the other Villains." Cyborg accused.

"I have left the Villains. I am a rogue." Robin said matter-of-factly. "Judge me now, for who I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Cyborg just snarled and paced around while Bumblebee gave him a hard look.

"Cyborg... you owe him your daughter's life."

"Mmm... yes, sir. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid." Bruce gave Robin a look. "Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Cyborg had to pace for a few more moments before coming to a decision.

"Hmmm. My mother's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." Cyborg said as he walked back towards Titans tower.

Robin he smiled inwardly and looked sidelong at Starfire, who smiled back at him. Bruce, however, turned his back on Robin.

"Hmph! Riffraff."

As Bruce stormed off everyone else made their way back to Titans tower, Robin walking behind Cyborg and muttering to himself.

******  
As night fell over Jump City, all the heroes went inside Titans tower to get some rest. Cyborg noticed Robin about to go into the tower with the other heroes, so he jumped in front of the villain with a scowl and intimidated him away from the door as he went inside. Robin walked out onto the rocks to sleep. Starfire went out to speak to him.

"Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today." Starfire said shyly.

"What kind of hero are you anyway princess? You almost got yourself killed out there." Robin accused her.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Robin challenged.

"Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?" Starfire provoked.

"Heh... yeah." Robin said cockily.

"Starfire!" Cyborg shouted from inside the tower.

"Coming!" Starfire yelled back at her father. She then turned her attention back to Robin. "All right, impress me. We start at dawn."

As Starfire walked back to the cavern, Robin continued speaking to himself.

"I look forward to it." He said, chuckling.

******  
Simon and Madame were sitting, watching from a nearby hill.

"Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that?!" Simon said, not believing what he saw. "He let her go! If that were me-"

"Hush." Blackfire interrupted. "The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Cyborg fell for it. Now, the closer Robin gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Cyborg! And once he has Cyborg alone... rraaagh!" She emphasized her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk.

******  
Cyborg was dreaming of the moment his mother died. He was at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Elinore, who was just out of reach.

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Help me!" Elinore screamed

"Mom!" Cyborg yelled, trying to reach out to his mother.

Slade was just above Cyborg, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.

"Mom... just... a little... farther..." Cyborg said as he almost had his mother's hands.

Slade then latched on to Cyborg's upper foreleg with his knives.

"Gotcha!" Slade said menacingly "...Trust me."

"Cyborg!" Elinore cried as she fell into the gorge.

"Noooo!" Cyborg yelled as he turned on Slade, who was just above him.

"Slade!" Cyborg said, but quickly gasped in fear as Slade, who kept laughing, slowly morphed into Robin.

"Robin...?"

Robin suddenly let go, throwing Cyborg down after Elinore, still laughing. At the moment of impact, Cyborg woke up, panting. He looked around in fright, calmed himself, and went back to sleep next to Bumblebee.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. 5- Upendi

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

It was the next morning. Cyborg got up, then descended to the island the tower stood upon, where he walked slowly towards the ocean. Cyborg didn't know Robin was just above him, hiding behind a rock. He brought out a bird-a-rang, ready to strike. Suddenly, to his surprise, Starfire jumped in front of him from around the rock.

"G'morning!" Star said cheerfully. "I'm ready for my first lesson."

Robin looked stunned for a few seconds. He took several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.

Starfire was still jumping around, very frisky, "Surprised ya, huh?"

Robin looked back towards the ocean, but Cyborg was gone.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's go!" Starfire said, still laughing.

Robin looked dumbstruck at the girl in front of him. After one last glance at his lost opportunity, he turned and followed Starfire.

******  
Robin was still attempting to teach stealth to Starfire, but it wasn't going very well. Every once in a while Robin heard her saying 'Ow' and 'Sorry'. Robin was smiling bemusedly to himself, waiting for her to strike.

"Three... two...one... " Robin rolled his eyes and ducked.

"Gotcha!" Starfire leaped full over Robin's evasion, and tumbled over on the ground. Robin stepped over her head, looking down at her.

"You could hear me... huh?" Starfire asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Only... a lot." Robin said. "You're still breathing too hard. Relax... that way you won't shift and make noise." He then saw somebody nearby. "Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn."

Robin ran silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridge-top, he pounced with his bird-a-rang fully extended right down on top of Beastboy, who was foraging for bugs there.

"Aaaahhhh!" Beastboy yelled in fear.

Robin froze in the position in which he hit the ground with his bird-a-rangs in mid-air. He skid to a halt with Beastboy between him.

"Don't kill me! Please!" Beastboy begged. "I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- Slade. Slade. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I..."

"Beastboy!" Starfire interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

"Starfire! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in Jump city. Bugs everywhere!" Beastboy indicated towards the field of bugs with a flock of birds eating contentedly away. "But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh!" Beastboy said turned towards the birds. "Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

As Beastboy tried to scare away the birds, he waved his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bit him right on the nose.

"Oh!... oh!... oh." Beastboy cried in pain.

Wally tried to scare the birds himself. He rushed down a hill and back up, scattering birds, who just came back to land right where they were. Starfire thought it was pretty funny, whereas Robin just stared with confusion.

"Ohh... Beastboy, I'm getting tired." Wally said as a bunch of birds landed on him. "I gotta lose some pounds!"

"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Beastboy tried to scare the birds of Wally.

"Hey! Maybe he can help." Wally gestured towards Robin. "Ya think?"

"Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious villain- Hey! Wait! I have an idea!" Beastboy exclaimed happily. "What if he helps?"

Beastboy quickly ran to Robin. "You wanna lend a hand? Huh?" Beastboy could tell he wasn't getting through to Robin, so he threw a stick to emphasize his point, but that still didn't work. "C'mon dude, work with me!"

"Like this." Starfire said as she threw one of the ninja stars Cyborg gave her, scattering the birds.

"Wooo hoo!" Beastboy yelled as he and Wally ran after the birds. "C'mon, do it again! Do it again!"

Robin threw one of his bird-a-rangs this time, sending the birds into a rout.

"Yee-haa!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Starfire and Robin ran down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. However, Robin was still a bit clueless.

"Why are we doing this?" The boy asked. "What's the point of this training?"

"Training? This is just for fun!" Starfire laughed as she ran faster down the hill.

Robin looked as if he had never heard the word before ."Fun?"

Beastboy and Wally ran by the two, laughing as hard as they could.

"Dude, Ya gotta get out more often." Beastboy said. "Fun! Yeee-haa!"

Robin started to slowly get the idea. "Yeee-haa!"

The group ran all the way near a pile of rocks, not noticing their path.

"Yeeeee-haaa!" Robin yelled happily.

That's when the four noticed all the big, muscled men in their path. They also noticed the birds landing near the men's feet.

"Uh-oh." Starfire said quietly.

The four teens turned around and ran back the way they came from, the men still in hot pursuit.

"Hey blockheads!" Beastboy said as he and Wally hid in between two big rocks.

Robin and Starfire turned sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hid until the men passed by. That was an experience that made them laugh with delight.

"What a blast!" Robin said, still excited.

"Oh... sorry." Wally apologized, thinking Robin meant him.

"You're okay, dude..." Beastboy said, giving Robin a noogie."...You're okay."

Wally, now trying to squeeze out of the crevice, was making a lot of noise and taking up so much room, that it seemed like forever when he finally got out. When Wally got out, Starfire noticed how close she and Robin were. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.

"Um... s-sorr- uh..." Starfire stuttered.

By then Beastboy and Wally had extricated themselves and were some way up the pathway.

"Hey! Are you two comin' or what?" Beastboy yelled.

The teens walk off, side by side and laughing.

*****  
Starfire and Robin were lying on their backs, watching the stars and giggling.

"Um- look..." Starfire said, pointing to the stars. "There's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!" Robin laughed and Starfire looked at him in a weird way. "Ah, I've never done this before."

"Really?" Star asked, surprised at Robin's comment. "My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great heroes of the past are up there."

"You think Slade is up there?"

They both looked at each other for a second before Robin got up and moved off.

"He wasn't my father, but he was still..." He sighed gently. "part of me."

"My father said there was a-" Starfire tried to get the words out. "... a darkness in Slade that he couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too." Robin said sadly.

Starfire put her hand on top of Robin's and without warning, she began to hug him. This confused Robin for a second, but it wasn't long before he hugged her back. Cyborg was watching from a hill some distance away. He sighed, then addressed to the sky.

"Mom... I'm lost. Robin is one of them. Slade's heir. How can I accept him?"

At that moment, Bumblebee approached from behind.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg turned around to face her. "I was... seeking counsel from the great heroes."

"Did they help?" She asked.

Cyborg sighed. "Silent as stars. My mother would never-"

"Oh, Cyborg..." Bumblebee said sympathetically. "You want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Robin does not."

Cyborg was surprised. "What? How do you know what-"

Bumblebee chuckled. "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see."

She turned and walked off. After a moment of hesitation, Cyborg followed.

*****  
Starfire was still hugging Robin, but he pulled away and cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" Star asked bewildered.

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"Robin..."

"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." Robin stopped. "Nothing. I gotta go." He turned and walked off.

"Robin- wait."

Robin paused a moment, and looked back at Starfire's face. She was staring back at him. He looked away and tried to move, but was stopped by Beastboy's finger pointing up from the grass.

"And where are you going?" Beastboy asked.

"Uhh... nowhere."

Beastboy jumped up. "That's what you think!"

He slipped under Robin and vanished in the grass.

Robin was a bit confused by this. "What is he doing?

"Uh... " Starfire was amused and slightly apologetic. "Apparently, he is Raven's new partner."

Robin looked back and found Beastboy right behind him. Beastboy slipped off and darted away, tugging on Robin's arm and laughing.

"That's right Dude! Now, Come on! You follow good ol' Beastboy; he knows the way!"

Robin was hesitating a bit. "The way where?"

"You follow- you'll see! Hurry now!" Beastboy said, still laughing.

"Robin, c'mon!" Starfire exclaimed, giggling.

The teens ran after Beastboy, who was swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily until they reached the forest.

"Where's he taking us?" Robin asked.

Beastboy lowered himself from above their heads.

"To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!"

He pushed them together as they were blushing like crazy. Hundreds of animals of all kinds surrounded them, sweeping the teenagers up in spirit. The forest seemed to take up the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with both teens being swept down a jungle stream. Out of nowhere, Beastboy beginning to sing.

 _There's a place where the crazy moon_  
 _Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_  
 _And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_  
 _Will carry you away_

 _Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_  
 _And the rhino rumba in a conga line_  
 _And the pink flamingos are intertwined_  
 _As the stars come out to play_

 _In Upendi_  
 _Where the passion fruit grows sweet_  
 _And it's so divine_  
 _That you lose your mind_  
 _As it sweeps you off your feet_

 _In Upendi_  
 _Without a worry or a care_  
 _It just takes two_  
 _To make it true_  
 _Your heart will lead you there_

"Where is it?" Starfire asked happily.

"No place you don't take with you..." was all Beastboy said. He then pushed them near a waterfall where he had a bit more fun.

 _You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_  
 _Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_  
 _It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_  
 _But falling's half the fun!_

 _In Upendi_  
 _Where the passion fruit grows sweet_  
 _And it's so divine_  
 _That you lose your mind_  
 _As it sweeps you off your feet_

 _In Upendi_  
 _Without a worry or a care_  
 _It just takes two_  
 _To make it true_  
 _Your heart will take you there_

 _You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_  
 _From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_  
 _But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_  
 _Oh underneath the sun_

"Upendi- it means "love", doesn't it?" Starfire asked, figuring it out.

"Welcome to Upendi!" Beastboy said happily.

 _In Upendi_  
 _Where the passionfruit grows sweet_  
 _And it's so divine_  
 _That you lose your mind_  
 _As it sweeps you off your feet_

Starfire and Beastboy began to sing.

 _In Upendi_  
 _Without a worry or a care_  
 _It just takes two_  
 _To make it true_  
 _Your heart will take you there_

"Upendi!" Starfire said happily as Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and took her on a small joyride with his grappling hook.

 _Down In Upendi_  
 _Way down_  
 _In Upendi!_

*****  
Starfire and Robin were still singing the words 'In Upendi' as they walked back to Titans tower. It took a while, but they finally made it back.

"Good night..." Robin gave her a quick hug.

"Good night." Starfire hugged him back.

Star walked off to the main entrance, but not before looking back in Robin's direction and sighing dreamily. Robin went back to his standing stone on the beach. Cyborg appeared in the direction Starfire was walking, and he approached Robin.

"It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on." Cyborg said to Robin. Robin smiled and followed Cyborg into Titans tower.

What they didn't know was that Jinx was watching from a distance as the two males make their way back into Titans tower.

"Get him!" Jinx said, hushed to herself.

"What are you waiting for? Robin, get him!" Jinx said desperately.

She lied down and stared with despair as she realized Robin was not going to attack Cyborg. She snarled and jumped up, rushing back to report to Madame Rouge.

*****  
Rouge was angry when she heard what Jinx said. "You're sure?"

"Affirmative." Jinx told her mother. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Robin cannot betray us!" Rouge said angrily.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. 6- One Of Us

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

Robin was on the roof of Titans Tower, pacing as he tried to find a way to tell Starfire of his original ideas.

"Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start?" Robin said nervously as he practiced on himself. "Starfire, ... Rouge had a plan- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you." Robin sighed. "Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try."

He went back down into the main room, where he saw Starfire and Cyborg waking up.

"Starfire... I need to talk to you." Robin stared to say, but Cyborg interrupted him.

"Starfire... I don't want you talking with him." Cyborg spoke sternly, but then softened his tone. "I want to talk with him."

Starfire's face brightened as she heard this. Cyborg winked at her, then he and Robin went down onto the Beach and out onto the Forest. After a bit of while, they were walking through the newly burnt section of Jump city.

"Slade couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him." Cyborg was telling Robin the true story of Slade.

"I've... never heard the story of Slade that way." Robin said, surprised at how Slade truly was like. "He really was a killer."

"Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..." Cyborg put his foot down and raised some dust. When he lifted it, a young plant was there. The two males leaned down, head to head. "...If given the chance."

That's when they heard an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Robin gasped as he realized what was happening. Many dark villains appeared from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The villains' eyes glowed a bright, sinister red.

"Why, Cyborg..." Madame Rouge said as she emerged from the dust.

"Rouge." said a scowling Cyborg.

"What are you doing out here, and- so alone?" as Rouge said this the villains encircled Cyborg and Robin. "Well done, Robin... just like we always planned."

"You." Cyborg angrily turned on Robin.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Robin pleaded.

"Attack!" Rouge yelled.

The villains did as told and attacked. However, Cyborg wasn't going to go down so easily. He fought off several villains at once. Robin tried to help Cyborg, but was battered off by Jinx and fell to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Cyborg was thrown to the bottom of a ravine. All the villains, focused on killing him, slid down the slope towards him.

"Yes! We've got him!" Rouge said happily.

Jinx and the other villains attacked again, forcing Cyborg to flee down the canyon.

"Remember your training! As a unit!" Rouge reminded the other villains.

Cyborg ran and ran until he stopped at where the canyon ended. He tried to climb up the walls of the canyon, using some piled-up logs to gain purchase. While Cyborg was climbing he noticed Robin was just above him on the ledge.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled from above.

"Get him! Robin!" Rouge yelled at Robin "Get him! Do it now!"

That was when Simon jumped up from the crowd.

"I'll do it- for you, Mother!" He bound up the logs, laughing maniacally. "Mother- are you watching? I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!"

Simon chased Cyborg up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Cyborg reached the top, Simon grabbed his ankle.

"This is my moment of glory!"

The log on which Simon had his foot on broke. Simon to lost his grip on Cyborg's ankle and he began to fall. Cyborg reached the top, but the pile of logs rolled down the slope with Simon among them. They all landed in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Simon lied trapped under a large log. He looked up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaced, terrified, as the log hit him. Robin rushed down to help free Simon, but he was swatted aside by Rouge, who pulled enough logs aside to see Simon's face.

"Simon..." Rouge looked terrified at Simon's condition.

"I'm sorry, Mother... I tried..." As Simon said this, he was gasping for air and coughing.

"Ssshh." Rouge softly said as she cradled his face in her hand.

At that exact moment, Simon died. Jinx slowly appeared next to Rouge on the edge of the logs.

"Simon..." Jinx then lowered her head, showing everyone that Simon had died

*****  
Starfire, Beastboy, Wally, and Bruce were in the middle of the forest, minding there own business, where Cyborg was walking wearily back to Titans tower. Starfire then saw him from a distance off.

"Father..." Starfire then realized he was in pain. "Father! Bruce, get help!"

"Oh yes! Help! Of course!" Bruce said as he glided off.

Cyborg was walking with great pain as Starfire, Beastboy, and Wally reached him.

"Cyborg! Talk to me! What happened dude?" Beastboy asked him.

Cyborg was coughing, wheezing, and having a hard time speaking. "Robin..." he took in a painful breath of air "Ambush..."

Cyborg collapsed on his side, groaning in pain.

"No..." Starfire said quietly.

Beastboy grabbed Cyborg's legs as Wally grabbed his arms. They dragged him back towards Titans tower.

"It's all right, buddy... we're here for you." said Beastboy.

*****  
Back in Steel City, all the villains were gathered in a memorial to Simon.

"Slade... watch over my poor Simon." Rouge turned on Robin. "You!"

Rouge swat Robin across the face with an outstretched pocket knife.

"Eeagh!" Robin yelled in pain.

He looked away in pain, but soon turned his head, glaring at Rouge. She recoiled at the sight, shocked. Robin now had his mask divided in two, and in the shadows it looked like one side of his face was visible and the other was plain darkness, just like Slade's. Rouge recovered quickly.

"What have you done?" She asked menacingly.

"I-I didn't mean to... it-it wasn't my fault, I..." Robin stammered, but then spoke forcefully. "I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your team... betrayed Slade!" Rouge accused.

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Robin was shouting.

"You cannot escape it! Simon is dead because of you!"

"No."

"You've killed your own brother!"

"No!"

Robin turned and ran out from the team, many of whom are scowling and snarling at his departure.

"Let him go." Rouge told the other villains. "Cyborg has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Robin! Listen to me... Cyborg is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire team... by force!"

The villains all scowled and cheered at her speech.

*****  
Back at titans tower, Cyborg was just waking up. He immediately noticed a bunch of heroes were surrounding him.

"Daddy... it can't be true." Starfire said, not believing what Cyborg told them about Robin.

At that moment, Bumblebee looked up. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"It's Robin."

"What's he doing here?" asked Aqualad.

"Look at that mask..." Argent said astonished.

"I can't believe he's here." said Speedy.

"Robin!" Starfire said happily

Cyborg scowled and jumped forward, cutting her off. Robin approached down the narrow aisle between the angry heroes.

"I never trusted him..." said Pantha.

"It's that little troublemaker..." Hotspot said.

"Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Beastboy then turned to Wally. "Here, hold me back."

"Okay!" Wally said clueless.

"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Beastboy said as Wally held his arms.

"Okay!" Wally let go of Beastboy's arms.

"I think you're missing the basic point here." Beastboy said as he turned back to Wally.

"What's he doing here?..." asked Kole.

"Look at that mask on his face..." said Redstar.

"He looks just like Slade..." said Bushido.

"Why have you come back?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Cyborg... I had nothing to do with-" Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

"You don't belong here."

"Please... I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please... listen to him!" Starfire pleaded.

"Silence!" Cyborg told Starfire, then turned back towards Robin. "When you first came here, you asked for judgment... And I pass it now."

'That's right!" said Aqualad.

"Judgment day is here!" said Speedy.

"Exile!" Cyborg yelled.

"No!" Starfire cried.

After Cyborg passed his judgement, a bunch of hero's started scowling at Robin and shouting at him.

"No!" Starfire tried to go to Robin, but she was held back by Beastboy and Wally. "...Robin!"

Robin was driven from Titans tower at horn-point, angry heroes chasing him away.

 _Deception_  
 _Disgrace_  
 _Evil as plain as the mask on his face_

 _"Deception (An outrage!)_

 _Disgrace (For shame!)"_ sang Aqualad, Speedy, Argent, and Wondergirl

" _He asked for trouble the moment he came."_ sang Bushido

 _Deception (An outrage!)_

 _Disgrace (For shame!)_

 _Evil as plain as the mask on his face_

 _(See you later, agitator!)_

 _"Deception (An outrage!)_

 _Disgrace (For shame!)"_

 _"He asked for trouble the moment he came"_

 _(See you later, agitator!)_

 _Born in grief_  
 _Raised in hate_  
 _Helpless to defy his fate_  
 _Let him run_  
 _Let him live_  
 _But do not forget_  
 _What we cannot forgive_

Robin kept running and running until he stopped at a lake. When he looked back and saw all the heroes looking at him and scowling.

 _And he is not one of us_  
 _He has never been one of us_  
 _He is not part of us_  
 _Not our kind_

Starfire escaped Beastboy and Wally's grip, but as soon as she tried to run she was held back by Speedy and Aqualad.

 _Someone once lied to us_  
 _Now we're not so blind_

Robin looked down sadly into the lake, where he saw his reflection slowly turn into Slade. Robin turned away, swatted the water, and walked away slowly.

 _For we knew he would do what he's done_  
 _And we know that he'll never be one of us_

" _He is not one of us."_ Sang Starfire

 _Deception_

 _Disgrace_

Robin kept walking further and further away from Titans tower, ashamed of himself.

 _Deception_

 _Disgrace_

As he walked further away from the tower, Starfire cried and Cyborg just turned his head away.

 _Deception_

"No..." Raven said sadly as she watched Robin leave from a distance.

 **WELL, THAT JUST HAPPENED. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. 7- Love Will Find A Way

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans or Lion king 2.**

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Cyborg was standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance, while Starfire was trying to convince her father to reconsider the exile he put on Robin.

"Father... please reconsider!"

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." Cyborg said calmly.

"No! That's not-" Starfire tried to speak, but was interrupted by Cyborg

"He used you to get to me!" Cyborg said to his daughter.

"No! He loves me... for me!" Star yelled.

"Because you are my daughter!" Cyborg shot back. "You will not leave Titans tower. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him."

"You don't know him!" Starfire said truthfully.

"I know he's following in Slade's footprints... and I must follow in my mother's."

"You will never be like Elinore!" Starfire shouted.

Cyborg was stung, but silenced... Starfire broke down and ran back to her room to lie down, sobbing. She then saw a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushed her way through the wall, then ran away from Titans tower, searching for Robin. She ran down the same path Robin took while fleeing Titans tower, but couldn't find him.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she continued looking. "Robin..."

She walked through the stream Robin walked through, looking down at her reflection. Surprisingly, only half of her body was clear. She couldn't see her other half. Star continued looking through a cave, calling his name.

"Robin..."

*****  
It had been a while since Robin was exiled. Starfire began to reflect on him and their time together, all they had seen and been through.

I _n a perfect world_  
 _One we've never known_  
 _We would never need to face the world alone_

 _They can have the world_  
 _We'll create our own_  
 _I may not be brave or strong or smart_  
 _But somewhere in my secret heart_

Starfire looked up at the sky, seeing her and Robin's rabbit and two lions in the sky, remembering.

 _I know_  
 _Love will find a way_  
 _Anywhere I go_  
 _I'm home_  
 _If you are there beside me_

She moved to a log overhanging the stream. She sat down on it, depressed. When she opened her eyes and peered down at her reflection, seeing that it was, again, only half clear. She bowed her head, but immediately shot it back up when she heard a noise in the bushes. Starfire smiled widely, thinking it was Robin, but it turned out to just be a frog.

 _Like dark turning into day_  
 _Somehow we'll come through_  
 _Now that I've found you_  
 _Love will find a way_

Star sat on a high knoll, her head bowed. Unknown to her however, Robin was approaching her from behind.

 _I was so afraid_  
 _Now I realize_  
 _Love is never wrong_  
 _And so it never dies_

Starfire turned and noticed Robin.

 _There's a perfect world_  
 _Shining in your eyes_

 _"And if only they could feel it too_  
 _The happiness I feel with you"_

The two teens sang together. They both ran towards each other and hugged.

 _They'd know_  
 _Love will find a way_  
 _Anywhere we go_  
 _We're home_  
 _If we are there together_

 _Like dark turning into day_  
 _Somehow we'll come through_  
 _Now that I've found you_  
 _Love will find a way_

 _I know love will find a way_

Two butterflies fluttered around Robin and Starfire. Robin brightened up at the sight of them, and laughed, rusheing off after them, with Starfire in pursuit. They wrestled briefly, then caught sight of themselves in a reflection.

"Hey, look..." Robin said smiling at Starfire. "We are one."

She smiled back, then realizes what Robin just said. "What?"

"Let's get outta here." Robin said happily. "We'll run away together! And start a team... all our own."

Starfire chuckled at this. "Robin... we have to go back."

"You're kidding. But we're finally together!"

"Our place is with our team." Starfire explained. "If we run away, they'll be divided forever."

Robin considered this, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.

What the two teens didn't know was that the villains were crossing a river on the way to attack Titans Tower.

Now back at Titans Tower, Beastboy and Wally were talking.

"I can't believe we lost her _again_." Beastboy rubbed his temples. "This is the eight thousandth time!"

"Ooh!" Wally groaned, thinking about what Cyborg would do to them.

"I thought you were gonna watch her!" Beastboy accused.

"Me? You were gonna watch her!" Wally said defensively.

"I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"No, you were gonna watch her!"

"You were gonna watch her!"

"Aah, watch this!" Wally leaps onto Beastboy

"Oww! Take that, you smelly Speedster!" Beastboy kicked him. "Say it! Say it!'

"Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat!" Wally yelled out.

Beastboy and Wally were all-out wrestling when Cyborg approached them. When he spoke, they leaped to attention.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked the two friends.

"Good question! Now let me ask one." Beastboy said stalling.

"Hippo-thetically..." Wally mispronounced.

"Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy..." Beastboy said.

"But he's not a hero..." Wally interrupted.

"No! No, he's not a hero..." Cyborg looked amused at the two friends. "Definitely not a hero. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished."

Cyborg's smile was replaced with a scowl. "Starfire is gone?"

Bruce suddenly glided to where Cyborg was standing.

"Sir! The villains are on the attack... heading this way! It's war!" Bruce said out of breath.

"Bruce! Find Starfire! We'll assemble the heroes. Move! Now!" Cyborg ordered.

A storm gathered as the two teams closed in on the field of battle, rain matted Cyborg as he advanced. Civilians scattered away from between the advancing heroes and villains. Buzzards circled overhead. As this was happening Robin and Starfire rushed home as fast as they could, it was too late. The two teams faced each other across the field.

"It's over, Cyborg!" Madame Rouge said happily. "I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy... does she need a hobby." Beastboy whispered to Wally.

"Last chance, Rouge!" Cyborg shouted "Go home!"

"I am home!" As Rouge said this Lightning flashed and thunder cracked. "Attack!"

The two opposing lines advanced towards each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Rouge coached her team from a high rock.

"Go for the eyes!" Blackfire instructed. "Break his jaw! Hit them low! Get them! Do what you must!"

Starfire and Robin approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising. They are worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked a panicking Wally.

"There's only one thing we can do, Wally: 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going.' That's our motto!" Beastboy said bravely.

"I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!" Wally said confused.

"Wally, stop living in the past!" Beastboy said exasperated. "This is the sequel. We need a new motto!"

Beastboy and Wally ran screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they could. They were stopped short by a scowling villain. They turned and run back the way they came.

"Like I said: Let's get going!" Beastboy said while running.

Robin and Starfire ran down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Robin nearly slipped, but held onto one of the logs and jumped down safely. The logs began shifting.

*****  
Bumblebee was fighting off a few villains, all the while trying to find Starfire. Jinx then suddenly appeared on a ledge above her.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Bumblebee?" Jinx asked menacingly

"Jinx!" Bumblebee shouted.

Jinx leaped down onto Bee. The two women rolled down a hill, fighting fiercely.

*****  
Beastboy and Wally were being chased by a number of villains. They got backed up against a wall, surrounded. Wally put his face to the wall and covered his eyes. Beastboy looked around, panicking, and finally saw a way out; he jumped up on Wally's back, bend Wally's butt, cocked it, and held it like a gun.

"Don't anybody move!" Beastboy ordered. "This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!"

The villains all shrieked and turn around, fleeing over the horizon.

"Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war!" Beastboy said proud.

Back on the battlefield, Rouge was laughing as she viewed the battle turning in her favor.

"Cyborg..." Rouge jumped down from her rock. "You're mine!"

She and her two backup villains approached Cyborg, who was fighting off several enemies at once. The villains moved away, making way for Rouge and Cyborg to fight one-on-one. All the other heroes and villains stopped their fighting to watch the two leaders. Just as they were about to land the first blows, Starfire and Robin leaped into the scene, and stood between the two enemies.

"Starfire?" Cyborg said confused.

"Robin!" He stared at Rouge, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name. "...Move."

"Stand aside." Cyborg ordered his daughter

"Daddy, this has to stop." Starfire told her father.

"You're even weaker than I thought." Rouge shouted at Robin. "Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Starfire... or Cyborg. Not while I'm here." Robin snarled.

Rouge gasped at this.

"Stay out of this!"

"A wise leader once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do."

"But... they..." Cyborg stammered.

"Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see?" As Starfire said this all the villains and heroes looked at each other and stopped fighting. "Aren't we all part of the Circle of Life?"

Cyborg paused. The battle had completely stopped. As Cyborg and Starfire looked at one another, the clouds moved away and the rain stopped. Finally, Cyborg and his daughter hugged.

"Jinx... now!" Rouge ordered, expecting Jinx to fight.

"No, Mother! Starfire's right." Jinx walked over to Cyborg's side, turning around to face Rouge. "Enough." As she did this the other villains look shocked.

"If you will not fight... then you will die as well." Rouge threatened her daughter.

Everybody was shocked at this. Rouge actually wanted to kill her own daughter. Some of the villains began to move over onto Cyborg's side. Rougee began to panic as her whole team left her.

"Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!" Rouge ordered the villains.

"Let it go, Rouge. It's time to put the past behind us." Cyborg said calmly.

Rouge was now alone. "I'll never let it go!"

More logs piled up in the river, forming a dam.

"This is for you, Slade!"

Rouge leaped at Cyborg, but Starfire caught her in mid-flight and rolled over with her. The two ladies tumbled down the embankment.

"Starfire!" Cyborg yelled out.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out as well.

Cyborg jumped down the slope, trying desperately to reach Starfire, but she and Rouge have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Starfire managed to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. V held onto the rocks some distance below Starfire, hanging by her hands.

"Hold on, Starfire!" Bumblebee yelled.

A dam of logs holding a river suddenly broke. The river suddenly began to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Cyborg!" Bumblebee shouted. "Cyborg- the river!"

The river was rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Cyborg leaped from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Starfire. Below, Rouge hung precariously from the rock face. Starfire was above on the ledge.

"V! Give me your Hand!" Starfire held out her hand to Rouge's reach.

Rouge swiped at Starfire, scowling. She slips further down the rock face. Rouge glanced at the tumbling water and logs below.

"Rouge, come on... I'll help you..."

Rouge slid further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but was unable to climb up.

She fell back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carried her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsided.

Robin looked down to where his mother fell, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

Starfire sighed. She turned around and saw Cyborg, who was waiting on the rocks near her.

"Starfire..." Cyborg said, glad his daughter was safe.

"Daddy... I tried..." Cyborg pulled her back up. Soon, they were both at the top of the cliff with the other heroes.

"Starfire..." Bumblebee said as she hugged her daughter.

"Wow... that was really brave!" Wally told Starfire.

Starfire and Robin approached each other.

"Robin..."

"Oh, Starfire."

Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire "Robin... " Robin walked over to where Cyborg was. "I was wrong. You belong here."

Starfire leaned into Robin.

"Let's go home..." Cyborg then looked at a few hopeful villains. "All of us."

The two teams slowly walked back to Titans Tower.

*****  
When they got back both the teams sat down in a circle as Raven blessed the union of Starfire and Robin with a gesture of her powers.

"I love moments like this." Wally said sniffling.

"Yeah..." Beastboy agreed.

"...Love." Beastboy and Wally said, tearing up. "Not like... love!"

Bruce wasn't amused as Beastboy and Wally burst into tears.

Cyborg and Bumblebee lead the procession through the rest of the team, flanking them with bowed heads, as Robin and Starfire followed. Both couples made their way to the tip of the Tower. First, Cyborg raised his head up, and then Robin did as well. Finally all four heroes raised their heads up together. The rest of the team raised their heads up in answer.

As the clouds part, Cyborg was illuminated by a sunbeam. He then heard the voice of Elinore from the clouds.

"Well done, my son." The spirit of Elinore then circled around Cyborg.

Raven smiled to herself, for the circle of life had come to completion.

"We are one."

 _THE END_

 **YAY! I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
